freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer II Summary
This is an overview comparing Multiplayer II to Multiplayer. (You can compare to Classic rules 'here.)'' Multiplayer II is currently available to play on the web at [https://www.freecivweb.org '''freecivweb.org] Quick Jump: Summary of all changes Introduction The Multiplayer-Evolution ruleset '''("MP2") is the newest ruleset in the Multiplayer-branch. It takes advantage of new features and improvements in Freeciv 3.0 server in order to create a radically improved and modernized completion to the MP ruleset branch. '''MP2 greatly improves: balance, strategic diversity, tactical depth, early-game Sea units, and late-game Air units. Over a two year period, many contributors vetted and balanced many other changes whose aim was to faithfully follow the principles in the MP2 Manifesto. The short version of those principles is: improve balance and increase playability, strategic diversity and depth, creativity, realism, fun, and overall richness. Enjoy! Other MP2 Links: * [[Multiplayer II Game Manual|'Game Manual']]: the complete MP2 game manual. * Game Play Overview: what to expect when upgrading from Multiplayer 1.0 * Design Log: full details list of changes and balance effects * Non-representative governments in MP2. Summary of all changes: * Important Note: ''Each item below links to the full details in the Design Log. '' * You can click particular items to read verbose details of changes, reasons, and balance effects. Tech # Tech costs equalize pace of discovery for all game stages. # Tech holes closed # Darwin's Voyage is now similar to Colossus. # No Philosophy bonus after Banking, Invention, Physics, or T85. # Space Flight gives a Satellite Vision Bonus to cities and units. # Space Race tuned as a viable game option # Electricity[[Design Log.mp2#5. Electricity removes Fog of War inside your own borders| removes Fog of War]] inside your own borders # Horseback Riding before 2500 BC creates traveler's tales. Governments # Fundamentalism[[Design Log.mp2#1. Fundamentalism adapted| upgraded]]' '''for better balance, viability, fitness, and distinctive character. # 'Communism[[Design Log.mp2#2. Communism adapted| '''upgraded]]' '''for better balance, viability, fitness, and distinctive character. # 'Foreign nationals added. Foreign citizens are unhappy if you are at war with their home nation, but assimilate to your nationality over time. '''Units # Vision:Movement ratio fixed for 2x movement: starts at 1.4:2 then is 2:2 after Physics discovered. # Restrictinfra server setting makes enemy rails act only like roads. # Railroad move speed changed to 9x. MagLevs available with Superconductors for unlimited moves. # Non-military Bribe cost fixed to work on all non-military units. # Land units on mountains get +1 vision. # Nuclear Missiles get 24 moves. They come with later tech (Space Flight), to replace the Atom Bomb. # Knights defend at 3''' against mounted units and do not kill city population. # '''Legions can build fortresses; and they can build roads on non-domestic tiles. # Archers can do a (limited) Range Attack. # Armor: no penalty vs. Fort; 1.67x vs Fortress. Plastics upgrades to Armor II: Cost: 80. A16 D6 FP1. Moves:6'; no penalty from Fort/Fortress, '''2x defense against Missiles, '''never attack-blocked by unreachable units. # 'No bribe/sabotage on Air and Missile units. # “OneAttack” flag deprecated since version 2.3 onward had made it even more dysfunctional. # Air Units make no ZoC over adjacent tiles. (2''') '''Non-Fighter Air units do not protect units on the same tile. # [[Design Log.mp2#11. Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted|'Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted']] to 2x area coverage: 14 range. # Marines now have realistic multipurpose role: '''can attack sea units & bypass air units. '''Improved vet status. # Escort Fighters added. Cost: 80. A3 D5 FP2. Moves:18. Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Medium Bombers added. Cost: 85. A6 D2 FP2. Moves:13. Fuel: 2''' turns. # Bomber renamed 'Heavy Bomber'. '''Cost: 120. A12 D3 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 2''' turns. '''Strategic Bomber '''available with Rocketry. '''Cost: 135. A13 D4 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 3''' turns. # '''Anti-aircraft Artillery added. Cost: 50. A2 D2 HP20 FP2. Moves:2. 2x Anti-Air bonus. # Mobile SAM '''added. '''Cost: 75. A2 D2 FP2 HP30. Moves: 6'''. '''2x Anti-Air bonus. # Air units can "air lift themselves". # Balloon added. Cost: 25. A0 D0 M5 Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Jet Fighter added. Cost: 70. A6 D5 FP2 M24. Requires: Space Flight. # Jet Bomber '''added. '''Cost: 145. A15 D1 FP2 M19 Fuel: 3''' turns. Can Pillage. Requires: Space Flight. # '''Stealth Aircraft improved. Stealth Bomber gets +1 attack (A19), SAM Battery only 25% bonus against Stealth. # Spies cost 35 (was 30.) Project Poseidon: Glorifying the Ancient Seas ' # [[Design Log.mp2#Combat Rounds|'Combat Rounds]] - Ancient ships have 15 combat rounds. # River-worthy ships. '''Most ancient ships can travel on rivers. (Many new units and adjustments to introduce real ancient navies'. Click for full info.)'' Project Neptune: Modern Naval Rebalance # “CanEscape” for Air+Sea units. 50% chance to escape Killstack if defender has more moves than attacker. # Major Naval Re-balance. Click link to see changes. Game Manual and in-game manual have all specifics. # Warships from Ironclad onward can pillage buoys. # min_speedDesign Log.mp2#5. min speed AdjustmentAdjustment. From Ironclad onward, min_speed of damaged ships is 3 (was 2.) # Crew Repair Bonus. Ships receive 8% healing every turn (rounded down), regardless of moving/resting. Wonders # Pyramids: Cost: 160. Added Classic effect of +25% food storage in every city to its existing effect. # Copernicus' Observatory Cost: 100. # Great Wall. Cost: 275. Obsolete by: Machine Tools. # Great Library renamed Supreme Court --''' still acts as an extra Courthouse in all cities. '''Cost: 200. # Hanging Garden gains +2 luxury to the home city it's built in. Cost: 200. # Colossus obsolete by Automobile, not Flight. Cost: 100. # Lighthouse: Cost: 170. +2 moves, +1 vision, obsolete by Miniaturization. # Adam Smith's Trading Company: now enables 3 new specialists: Laborer, Farmer, Merchant. Cost: 300. # Michelangelo's Chapel: Same as before; but also adds a bonus effect of +1 happy +1 forced content to Cathedrals. -1 effect from Communist government (instead of Communism tech.) # Ecclesiastical Palace added from Civ2civ3. Creates a second Palace and capital. Cost: 110. # Temple of Artemis added. Cost 250. +1 gold,luxury,bulb,shield in all cities. # Mausoleum of Mausolus added. Cost: 200. In each city, +1 content for each Courthouse or City Walls. # Statue of Zeus added. Cost: 100. +1 content from military in each city, +1 happy/'+4 upkeep' in home city. # Genghis Khan's Equestrian School Cost:150. +1mv to mounted units (not Cavalry). Obs.: Mobile Warfare. # Tesla's Laboratory added. Cost: 200. 1 obsolete unit upgrades per turn. Does not go obsolete. # Gibraltar Fortress added. Cost: 350. Coastal Defense in every city. # Agōgē of Sparta '''added. Cost: 100. +⅓ move, all foot soldiers'. ('+1''' if they begin their turn in the city with the Agōgē.) +50% attack to Phalanx, Pikemen. Buildings # Courthouse a. Cost 45. Balances the loss of half its Classic value (incite prevention.) b. Corruption reduction='60%' (fixes bad rounding) c. 1 free unit upkeep (law and order bonus) d. Decreases hostile diplomatic odds by 20%. e. Nullifies tile penalties in Anarchy and Despotism. # Granary Cost 35. 'Slight aid to non-rapture governments. # 'Mass Transit: Cost 60, +2T. Recycling Center: 70 shields, +2P. # Police Station. Cost 50, gains 10% bonus vs diplomatic combat and "Steal Tech". Prevents enemies from creating "hostile" embassy without first agreeing to cease-fire, armistice, or peace. # Palace makes +1 happy citizen. Miscellaneous # Project Honeycomb: Traderoutes radically altered and brought back. # Diplomacy Improved Cease-fire and Peace pacts allowed within x turns of meeting a player. # Resource “'Gold'” set to 0/1/8. (Formerly it had the lowest F/P/T score of all resources.) # Terrain return. Non-temperate terrain returns to the game with re-balanced resource values. # Oasis is a water source for irrigation. b) "Nile Effect" gives +1 food on irrigated desert rivers. # Illegal Action movement penalty removed. # Swamp Transform to Ocean is now 12 worker-turns '(was 36). # 'Grassland Transform to Hills is now 15 worker-turns '(was 12). # The 'Well-digger is a "patch" unit for nations with no nearby water at game start. # Engineering allows the Canal tile improvement. Its only effect is letting ships pass through. # Caravans/Freight[[Design Log.mp2#7. Foreign Wonders.| can build Foreign Wonders]].' # 'Helicopters. Can use Fortresses to rest/repair. Clarification: not a field unit. # Most military units are able to expel most foreign non-military units from your nation. # Many military units are able to capture certain types of foreign units. # Steal Map Fragments, a new Freeciv feature, is included for Diplomats and Spies. # Maximum Granary Food Store capped at 70. # Terrain Defense Exploits Adjusted. 'Forest/Swamp/River 1.33x defense. Can't make forest/hills in existing cityDesign Log.mp2#14. Fort added. Defense bonuses smoothed # 'Fort added '''& bonuses adjusted. Fort''' requires Masonry: 1.33x against Land/Sea except Armor. Fortress requires an existing Fort. 2x against Land/Sea except Armor. 1.66x against Air/Helicopter/Missile/Armor.' ' # [[Design Log.mp2#14a. Naval Base added|'Naval Base']] added. 1.33x defense and +20% healing for Sea units. In all other respects, same as Fortress. # Timeline changed. In-game year matches pace of the game. # Incite cost changed. Goes from impossible to extremely high but theoretically possible. # Huts re-balanced as a usable option. Goes from wild game-changing luck to a strategic early game resource.